Cardfight Vanguard: Airi
by PSYQualiaGeassuser
Summary: For One-shot contest for Cardfight Vanguard: from America to Japan by OtakuAnimeLover21, written by me.


Cardfight Vanguard: Airi.

* * *

I am Airi. I am 17 years old and I am tall and slender with short jasmine hair that has a broken heart hair piece. I wear a red tee-shirt with a picture of Mandala Lord, and red shorts. I also have tan skin. I use the Murakumo deck. My eyes are blue and people say my eyes glow from time to time...

* * *

Walking down the road to Card-shop Bravo, I pulled out my Vanguard Deck. "Hey Shiriyuki. Whats up?" My eyes flashed blue, and I saw a woman in a white kimono top and a red bottom. "Hm." My image disappeared, and I cursed. "Every time." I walked into the shop. "Hey people." The manager gave me a welcome, and my best friend, also my crush, offered a game. "Yeah. Lets go." We got set. "Stand up the Vanguard!" I stood, "Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret!" My friend, Yake-ty, we call him Ty, stood, "Amber Dragon Dawn!" We did rock paper scissors, and I won. "Draw, I ride the Stealth Fiend Oboro Cart! Ferret back, end turn." He drew, and rode. "I ride Amber Dragon Daylight, skill. Eclipse to hand, and I call Dragon Monk, Gojo. Attack!"

* * *

Our game ended with me losing. I challenged him again, and lost, and again and again. After about 7 more defeats, I put my head down, and sat. "Hey, want to go again?" I looked up to him, and glared. "No. Just leave me alone." He sighed and sat on the other side of the table. "Look. Can I see your deck?" I pointed to it. "Thanks." After putting the cards in order by clan, and by unit, I looked and he was pulling cards out of his trade box. "Look, you deck is about superior calling, and your grade three's are all but, so, I will give you, 2 shiriyuki's so you can use the persona blast, and then 2 Mandala Lord's so you can use his skill twice, and use Voidgelga. But you need some other cards." After building my deck, we battled again. "Stand up the Vanguard!" I stood Evil Ferret. He stood Dawn. "Draw, I ride the Stealth Rouge of silence, Shijimamaru! Ferret back, end turn." Ty drew. "Ride Daylight, skill, Dusk to hand. Call Daylight, skill, drop Flare Whip Dragon, and add Eclipse to hand. Attack" I took it. "End turn." I drew. "I ride Bloody Mist! Call another. Attack!" He took it. "Attack!" He took it again. "End turn.

* * *

The game ended 5-6. I lost again. I ran out of the shop. Ty chased after me, but I was faster than him. "Airi!" I ignored him, ran to my room, and locked the door. My parents tried to get the door open, but couldn't. "Why. I lose all games. With the minor exception of the time Ty couldn't get to grade 2. Why?" I sat on my bed, knee's pulled up. I was sobbing quietly. Then, "Airi..." I looked up. "Who was that?" I looked to my left, and I heard it again. "Airi..." I turned to the right. I jumped up. "Who are you!?" I heard the voice chuckle. "What?" Everything went black.

When the light returned, I was in a room that was 30 foot tall and I couldn't tell how long it was. "Hello?" I turned, and saw a 20 foot tall Shiriyuki. "AH!" I ran as fast as I could, but she grabbed me. "Airi. Calm down." I stopped struggling, and looked at her. I felt safe in her hand. When she opened her hand, I sat in her palm. "So... Where am I?" She chuckled. "You are on Cray." I shook my head. "No way." She smiled again. "You are. And I have heard your prayers. I will help you get stronger." I gasped and saw her eyes. "Your so pretty... Oh! Uh, yeah. Thanks." I was blushing furiously. Shiriyuki put me down, and stood up. "Go."

* * *

The next day, I walked into Bravo. "Ty. Fight me." He looked. I could tell that he knew something was wrong. "OK." We started.

**(Skipping the beginning.) **I Ride! Fantasy Petal Storm! Shiriyuki!" As she was placed on the Vanguard circle, Ty gasped. He looked into my eyes. "What happend to you?" I smiled to him, my eyes glowing blue. "I have become strong. Strong enough to beat you! Ha ha ha!" Ty was frowning. "Whats the matter? Sad now that you cant beat me? Well to bad!" He took a step back. "Airi. You aren't the same. I have liked you. In fact, today, I was going to ask you out. But I cant go out with this Airi. Sorry." He picked his cards up, and left. I stood. Looking at Shiriyuki. "Well. Its just you and me now." I said and a single tear slipped down my cheek.

* * *

**This is for the OtakuAnimeLover21's one shot challenge**


End file.
